STARISH48!
by LoneMusician
Summary: It's been a year since Sensei-Sensei has spoken and when he finally does he calls on STARISH. When AKB and STARISH end up on the same stage Tokiya and Cherie are captured by the DES they have to work together to save them!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tsubasa in her priestess outfit bowed formally.

"Sensei,Sensei I ask for you to bestow wisdom upon me. What do you want 00 to do next?" She asked,raising her head towards the shrine.

Silence enveloped the room. She sighed. Sensei-Sensei had been silent for months now and that wasn't a good sign at all. He was the backbone to the group. Without him what would happen? Tears ran down her face. After all the group has been through this couldn't be the end. Impossible!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?! WHY HAVE YOU GONE SILENT? TELL ME!,"she cried,her blue eyes blazing with anger and helplessness.

Suddenly Sensei-Sensei's eyes glowed brightly. The temple began to rumble. Pillars cracked and woman had to roll to the side to avoid one dropping on her head.

"STARISH!" His deep,booming voice bellowed. Tsubasa gasped. It was good that the songwriter had finally spoken in months but there was still one question left unanswered:

_Who was STARISH?_

* * *

And it's done. WOOT WOOT! Stay tuned for the next chapter. :)


	2. PERFORMING WHERE!

**On the Saotome Star,Shinning's spaceship and STARISH'S base.**

Everyone,Guess what?!" Ringo shouted,pushing a rack of clothing.

"What?"The members of STARISH chorused turning their heads towards him.

Ringo took a deep breath a grinned.

"I finished your outfits for tonight's concert!" He removed the clothing from the rack..

"For you Syo-chan." Ringo said,handing him a pink blazer that had a lifted collar,a white t-shirt and matching jeans. Syo smiled.

"Tokiya,Ren,Masato,Cecil,Otoya and Natsuki here's yours."

They're outfits were basically the same except their blazers and jeans were different colors. Ren's was orange,Otoya's was red,Masato's was blue,Cecil's was green,Natsuki's was yellow and Tokiya's was purple. They also came with ties to match.

"Arigato Ringo-Sensei!" They shouted happily.

"Your welcome and also guess where the concert us being held? It's on-"He paused for dramatic effect. "Akibastar!"

"Muhahahaha!"

"That voice.." Tokiya muttered. Syo groaned. Cecil and Otoya,and Natsuki grinned. Ren and Masato looked impassiv. They all knew the owner of the voice was no other than Shinning Saotome.

"There's been a slight change of plans."He said. "You won't be preforming on Akibastar. You'll be performing on-

* * *

**Meanwhile on the Flying Get**

Lancastar." Tsubasa stated.

"But hasn't the entertainment ban gotten more strict there recently?" Kanata asked.

"Yes Kanata. According to my research there have been DES soldiers placed by aalmost every house on Lancastar,"Shizuko said

"Um..uh..I don't know about this. We could get captured by the DES!"Makoto shouted,shaking her head.

"But this is what AKB0048 is about!" Acchan said, rising to her feet. "We take risks."

"Agreed. If people didnt take risks then 00 wouldn't exists. Right girls? Cherei said,turning towards everyone.

They nodded grudgingly.

Then get to work!" Tsubasa shouted. "We need to be ready for tonight's concert!"

"Hai!"


	3. To The Stage!

**Time skip~Lancastar**

Last minute formation check everyone!" Tsubasa announced.

Everyone went and stood in their assigned area. She nodded in approval.

"Alright ready?"Takamina asked.

"Let's give this everything we got!" Acchan said

"And sing our hearts out!" Yuuko declared.

"AKB0048 TOGETHER FOREVER!" They shouted.

* * *

**"**Let's do this!" Tokiya said

"We're going to sing and make people happy with our music..like Haru-chan wanted." Otoya said,bowing his head.

Their composer Haruka Nanami had been captured by the DES a few weeks before at their last concert,but more on that later.

"For Little Lamb!" Ren declared

"FOR HARUKA! WE ARE STARISH!" Everyone cried happily.


	4. Same Stage and Capture!

**ON STAGE**

_AKB~48_

_Mae e susume! (Got it!)Tacamaru na! (Got it!)_

_Mezasu wa hi ga noboru bashoKibou no michi wo aruke!_

_Yukute habamu river!Ri! River!Yokotawaru river!_

_Umei no river! River! River_

_!Tamesareru river!Mayoi wa suterun da!Konjou wo misero yo!_

_Tamerau na!Ima suguIppo fumidase yo! Believe yourself!_

Just as the girls were about to sing the next line,something caught their eyes. In the distance they saw purple,blue,orange,yellow,green,pink,and red lights flashing. They also heard voices..male voices singing.

* * *

_Nisenpaa(Hey!) Saikoo na Love(Get You!)_

_Hajimaru(Jump!) Yes Happy LIVE(Syun,Syun!)_

_Omatase shimasista hos hi wo yozera e_

_WE ARE STARISH!_

The guys waved to the crowd. Suddenly the crowd was silent. The guys could see why. Standing in front behind the crowd was a group of girls. Some wore plaid dresses,others wore blue marching band type dresses with one different color fabric hanging from the side.

"What are you doing on our stage?" A girl with long blue hair asked. She held a microphone but as when she pushed a button it became a weapon.

"Whoa,calm down Chirie." A girl with two blonde poponytails said,trying to lower Chirie's weapon which she had aimed at STARISH.

Your stage?" Otoya echoed

"You see,lovely ladies our agent Shinning said we would perform here." Ren explained.

"Our manager Tsubasa said the same thing." A girl with short pink hair said. She wore a light blue bow in her hair

"Well what now?"

Sonati asked

"It's not like we can't both share the stage." Shizuko said

"Yeah! We can all preform here!" Natsuki said. The crowd cheered,clearly on board with the idea.

"I don't think so!"

Suddenly gunshots rang out. The crowd screamed,frightened. The girls pushed their microphone butons turn into buttons like Chiriehad done earlier.

"Calm down everyone!" Takamina said. "We'll handle this!"

The girls then flew on there hovering platforms towards the DES ships. In a flash,they were dismantled. STARISH stood in shock. _  
_

But it wasn't over yet. The lights shut off. It was completely dark. One second a scream was heard then the lights were back on. But something wawasn't right.

"Where's Cherie?"Acchan asked,scanning the area. The rest of the girls shrugged.

"And Tokiya?! Where's Tokiya?"Otoya cried.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUNN! XD So what do you think will happen next? Stay tuned. Don't forget to review! :)


End file.
